Slippery Situation
by TheLifeILive
Summary: Booth's SUV breaks down and the icy streets make it a little more than difficult to make it back to work in one piece. BxB Fluff:


**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**A/N: I got the idea for this once when I slid on a patch of ice into a snowbank on my way to Chapters today. On the upside, the snow canceled school on Friday and I was very productive . . . not really. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold February night and the rain that had fallen during the early hours of the morning had frozen into dark patches of ice as the temperature dropped over the course of the day. Washington D.C. had morphed into a skating rink in a matter of hours. Any passer- by would have been hard put not to notice the two lone figures who were currently struggling to retain their balance as they made their way down the sheet of ice that once had been a sidewalk. 

"What made you think that wearing high heels today was a good idea Bones?" Booth asked his partner as he treaded carefully upon the newly frozen ice.

"I don't know if you recall Booth, but when I arrived at work this morning the sidewalks had yet to freeze over, and how was I supposed to know that your vehicle would break down eight blocks from the Jeffersonian?"

"I guess you're right. Sorry about that." Booth looked over at her apologetically and couldn't help but think about how cute she looked as she wobbled along. He knew he should offer her a hand for support, but he also knew her well enough to know that his honourable intentions would not be received in the same spirit in which they were offered.

"It wasn't your fault Booth."

His fear of her feminist sensibilities was overruled by his concern for her safety as he watched her feet almost fly out from underneath her.

"Here, let me give you a hand," he said, grabbing her elbow.

"Booth," she said in an obviously irritated tone of voice. "I am perfectly capable of staying on my feet long enough to make it back to work in one piece!" Her actions betrayed her confident assurances as once again she almost ended up flat on her back.

"I don't think so Bones. Look at you, I mean you can barely stand!"

She whirled to face him, ready to give him a piece of her mind when she slipped and threw her arms around the nearest object that could offer her any level of support. Fortunately for our favourite FBI agent, this happened to be him. Booth smiled and enjoyed the feeling of her arms around his neck even though he wished that they were there under different circumstances.

"Bones, " he said, lowering his voice and smiling seductively at her. 'Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, shove it," Brennan mumbled as she withdrew her arms and resumed her futile struggle to stay standing on the dark, frozen surface of the sidewalk.

"Wow, a real, honest to God, figure of speech coming from Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm speechless." Booth grinned at her, entertaining himself at her expense. He walked beside her in his black non-slip boots, imitating her slow pace and awkward, shuffling walk.

She glared at his evident enjoyment of her miserable situation

"It's obvious that you're not since you can't seem to keep your mouth shut." Brennan attempted to glare at him, but had to keep her concentration on the ground in front of her.

Booth watched her slowly lose the battle against her shoes and the icy pavement and felt pity for his partner, but reminded himself of her angry refusal of his help and instead decided to just enjoy watching her exert herself.

He really did feel her bad though when she finally lost her balance and landed on her backside on the ice.

"Bones," he said, concern evident in his voice, "are you alright?" He pulled her to her feet, but didn't let go of her arm.

'Yes, I'm alright. I've suffered much worse than a sore bottom."

Booth fought the desire to offer to take a look at the offending area, deciding that one of them in pain was enough.

"Now will you let me help you?"

"Fine," she groaned. They continued at a slow pace. He stole glances at her every once in a while, enjoying the effects of the cold as it turned her cheeks a rosy pink and caused her to subconsciously lean toward him for warmth. He wished she showed her vulnerable side more often. Not to sound shallow, but it made him feel more like a man when she allowed him to be there for her. God knows what it was about her that inspired the need in him to assert himself every so often. Maybe it was just that when she was around he really didn't feel like the tough guy everyone else thought he was. Well, with her continually pointing out his well developed feminine side, who could blame him?

"You just couldn't do it could you?"

"What? "she asked in an aggravated tone. "Make it back to the Jeffersonian without your help? Because if you want me to prove . . . "

"No Bones," he sighed "I mean you just couldn't ask for my help when you needed it could you?"

"Booth, I don't need you or any other man to help me with anything, so can we please just concentrate on getting back to work in one piece?" She attempted to extricate her arm from his firm grip.

"Uh uh," he said as he tightened his hold on her. "Interesting that you said 'or any other man.'"

"I hate psychology," Brennan complained for what felt to Booth like the millionth time during the course of their partnership.

"Why can't you just accept that even the high and mighty Dr. Temperance Brennan might need a hand once in a while? You know you're not as infallible as you think you are," he said acidly.

"No need to be cruel, just because I'm one female who does not enjoy your protective alpha male tendencies," said Brennan, the hurt pushing its way through her otherwise angry and hostile comment.

Booth immediately felt guilty for lashing out at her and quickly apologized: "I'm sorry Bones. It's just that we're partners and I want to be able to be there for you every once in a while. It's nice to feel needed you know? I know you're amazing at everything Bones and that in reality you don't actually need me for anything, but it would feel pretty good if you at least let me enjoy the illusion that you sort of depend on me at times."

Brennan's hard look softened at Booth's admission. _Could he honestly believe what he just said? _She blushed, knowing that her next statement would put her in a somewhat vulnerable position.

"Booth," she began. "You know better than anyone that I'm not as invincible as I think I am." She sighed. "You know that I depend on you. Heck, if it weren't for you I might go days without eating or leaving my office. Don't ever think that I don't need you."

Booth smiled and felt warmth building up inside of him despite the cold. _She needed him._

"Thanks Bones."

The genuine happiness on his face caused Brennan to grin at him. "Now, hold on tight. If I go down, at least I'll be taking you with me."

"Bones," Booth said puffing out his chest. "I'm here to help, we're not gong to . . . "

Booth spoke too soon as his feet flew out from underneath him and they both hit the ice. Booth felt a weight hit him and realized that Brennan had landed on top of him. He enjoyed the brief moment of contact before she rolled off of him onto the frozen sidewalk. They laid there on their backs for a few minutes before Brennan rolled onto her side to look at Booth.

"My hero," she said sarcastically as she rose to her feet and once again began her slow shuffle towards the Jeffersonian, leaving Booth on his back with a goofy grin on his face, still remembering the feel of her body against his.

He jumped up quickly and grabbed her hand.

"Bones," he said, the smile he directed at her was so big that she couldn't help but allow a similar one to spread across her face, "I vaguely remember someone informing me at one time that sarcasm really isn't conducive to a healthy work relationship." His playful look turned to one of angelic innocence.

His comment elicited a groan from Brennan and a well placed elbow to his ribs. Unfortunately for them both, that elbow to the ribs wasn't as well thought out as it was well placed. Once again they found themselves laid out flat on the sidewalk.

* * *

**So I hope this warmed your hearts as well, despite the fact that it's freezing outside. Unless, of course, you are currently somewhere warm in which case I want to inform you that I am insanely jealous. Want to know what warms my heart on these cold winter nights? . . Reviews!! My very own Booth to snuggle with might do the trick too, but as I don't see that dream coming true in the foreseeable future, you'll just have to review my story! **


End file.
